How It's Meant To Be
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Caitlyn has been forced into an arranged marriage but she has a boyfriend, Nate. The marriage starts to fall and get so wrong and Caitlyn needs help getting out of it. Will Nate forgive her for lying and help with the help of his brothers and their girls? Or will Caitlyn be stuck for eternity in a promise that has no love?


**A new Naitlyn fic for you! I know I said I will not be starting new projects until I've finished a couple but I had to start this one because I've completed some of my stories this year and I'll be completing more soon. But enjoy this fic! x **

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV: _

I couldn't believe my ears. How was I going to tell Nate about this? 'Hey, Nate? Yeah, I'm getting married to a complete stranger who my parents know.' Yeah, like that's going to go down well.

"I can't believe this! I have a boyfriend, Mother!" I screamed.

"Caitlyn Alice, it's best for you." My step-father said. I rolled my eyes. "You're twenty-four now and that boyfriend of yours barely sees you. Where is he now? Oh yes, on tour. For a year. Like he's been for the past four years!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Step-father, I love him. We always make time to see each other. You can't marry me off to some dude and expect me and Nate to be happy about it. I'm sorry but I will not be marrying Alex." I stood my ground.

"You will, young lady. You didn't have to inherit a third of your father's wealth for nothing." Mum said. "And on top of that, you and Jesse got more than Cornelia!" She stated.

"Two words for you guys. Fuck off." Lifting my middle finger in the air, I walked out of the house and into my car.

...

It's been a week since I received the news that I was to be married off to Alex and after finding out that it was my dead father's wish that I marry him, I reluctantly obliged. But not after I made a few ground rules and a contract.

"This contract states that we are to be married for six months. After that, we get a divorce, I go back with my boyfriend and we never see each other again. Ok?" I said. Alex rolled his eyes and just signed the contract before giving his attention to the TV. "Asshole." I mumbled, leaving the room.

Our wedding was in three days and everything was done and dusted. I deliberately told everyone that I didn't want a hen night or a honeymoon and they agreed, as long as we were getting married. I even had a pre-nup done as well. Nate will never find out about this.

...

I sighed as I sat on the chair, getting my hair and nails done. "Babe, cheer up. At least, it's for six months." Mara, one of my best friends, tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah and when those six months are up, then goodbye asshole Alex!" Mitchie, my other best friend said. I giggled. "I feel sorry for Nate. He thinks you're avoiding him now." Mitchie sighed.

"I'll call him tomorrow and maybe meet up with him during the week. But till then, this all stays quiet." I let a tear slip down my face as I gulped.

...

I was now Mrs Alex Schneider. I hated it. During the reception, I drank five champagnes, two wines and three beers, and whilst I drunk, I glared and hated Alex even more. He kept touching me up and I kept kneeing him in the groin. People didn't realize though.

It was now time to leave with my 'new husband' to a hotel. Because I said no honeymoon, they just booked a hotel for a day and everything would go back to normal the next. I demanded to have another room, I didn't care how downgraded it was from the Honeymoon Suite but I didn't want to sleep with or near that retard.

They accepted and I got a room that Alex would never be able to find me in. My phone rang and I took it out of my bag, seeing it was Nate, I sighed and started to sob. Pressing the green answer button, I composed myself.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Oh! It's night there, isn't it? I'm sorry, babe. I'll call in the morning." Nate said.

"No... I'm not asleep. I'm not tired. I'm just reading a book in our apartment." I lied easily.

"I wish I could be there with you. It's barely even our apartment now, isn't it? It's yours due to the amount of times I haven't even been home. Oh God, I'm sorry. Shane and Jason feel the same as well. It's not our faults. It's the label. We've been touring for four years and we haven't even seen you once. I'm starting to forget how you smell..." He broke down crying.

"Oh, babe, calm down. You know what, I'm very convincing. How about I talk to your label's boss and I cancel your tour. You're stressed and you need to let it out with a long long vacation." I offered.

"Please, would you? It's doing all our heads in. Day in, day out, sing, sing, sing." He sighed. "I want to see you again. And not on some fucking stupid electronic device." He said.

"You'll see me sooner than you think, baby." I smirked, already hatching a plan. "Don't worry, leave it all to me."

"Ok. I have to go now, but I love you so much." Nate said.

"I love you so much too, Natey." I grinned.

"You know I hate that name, Caity." He said.

"Our names rhyme though." I pouted.

"Fine! Night, sweet cheeks." He said.

"Nighty-night." I kissed the phone and hung up. Sighing, I flopped back onto the bed and went into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Basically a filler but now the proper chapters will be up. :)**


End file.
